Thank Heaven for Little Girls
by Spacebabie
Summary: They say they are watching over us, but what about falling in love with one of Heaven's own. What changes and influences could such children cause.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me.

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

____________________________________________________________________________

Thank Heaven for Little Girls

____________________________________________________________________________

__

Ireland 1999 

Long ivory white fingers tipped with nails painted carnation pink that shimmered like pears brushed against the wire like strings of an old wooden guitar. The combination of the chords produced a melody that provided the right background for the notes that danced from the woman who was strumming the guitar's mouth and floated into the ears of the patrons of the pub.

The woman was slightly tall with a round breasts and slight curve of the hips. She had an oval shaped face that was the same pale shade of cream as the rest of her skin. Large sparkling green eyes framed by dark thick lashes closed when sang the heart wrenching chorus of her ballad. Her slightly thin lips that were painted in the same shaped pink of her nails framed perfect white teeth.. Her hair that flowed past her shoulders started as dark chocolate brown roost that become lighter as it progressed to a pale wheat shade at the ends. Highlights of golden brown and copper were mixed through out her locks.

The pub patrons watched her as they nursed their mugs of Guinness and bit down into their pub burger. Some nodded their heads to the beat of the music while others moved their whole bodies and tried to dance as they sat.

As soon she finished her set Angelica approached the bar. Her knee length skirt billowed as she walked to the bar. The woman behind the counter handed her a towel and a glass of milky liquid.

"Thank ye," Angelica said as mopped her brow with the cloth. "I'd be sweating more than old farmer Kearney on an August afternoon." She lowered the towel to take a sip of what as in the glass. Warm milk mixed with rum and topped with a bit of the pub's own home made Irish Cream.

"Farmer Kearney wishes he could least look as half as pretty as ye when his pores are bone dry," The woman said as she cleaned out a few glasses. Angela tried not to giggle.

"Now, now he is a good soul." She downed her drink and reached for her purse.

"Ah don't," The woman said when she saw Angelica pull out her wallet. "Ye don't have to pay when ye fill up the place with yer singin' dontcha know."

"Ah but," The woman interrupted her.

"But nothing. Ye paid fer yer drink with yer singing. In fact," She reached into her own wallet and pulled out a few Irish punts. "Here, yer drink only cost a fraction o what we owe ye." she slapped the money in her ands and walked away before Angelica could protest.

____________________________________________________________________________

She always felt guilty accepting their money after they served her a drink or two. She did need it though she did have bills to pay. She could give a few to the church she was christened in. It was strange how in Ireland that pubs and churches were not that far apart. She was a block away when she heard the sounds of struggling coming from the alley that she was about to pass by.

"Give m' yer purse and I'll let ye go." The man was tall and stocky and dressed in clothes that were clean yet sloppy with an unbuttoned shirt and pants that were not all the way up.

"Here," The lady's eyes were raining down tears as she handed him her purse with a trembling hand. The man took the bag but continued to stare at her. A filthy smirk formed on his face while his eyes possessed a dark twinkle.

"Can I go?" The woman's voice warbled as she asked.

"Now why would I be doing something like that?"

"Because she asked ye," Angelica stepped calmly into the alley. "That is why." The man's smirk turned into a smile.

"Well, well." He eyeballed her body. "Looks like two fer the price of one." Angelica's green eyes narrowed as she strode towards him. The man wielded his knife at her.

"I suggest ye put that away." She hissed while a burning white light surrounded her body frame.

"I cannae do that." A few strands on Angelica's head slowly rose.

"Pyros sphere," A burning orange ball of fire formed in her hand. "Now drop that knife or I'll make ye drop it." She held out her hand showing him the ball of fire. The man's eyes widened while his grip on his knife loosened. The fire disintegrated in to a puff of smoke when she heard the clang of metal striking the ground. The man blinked before he realized the fire was gone and dove to retrieve his blade. Angelic leaped towards him and shot out her foot striking the side of his face. The brunette kicked the blade out of the alley before hauling the man by the color. The other woman had managed to escape.

"Yer a sinner," Angelica said as she shoved the man into the wall. The glow that surrounded her burned brighter. "Apologise!" She had barely uttered the words when the man's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," he bawled. "I have stolen before, and I raped other women." The grip around his collar relaxed.

"Now I'm not the one ye should be confessing t'," She said. "There is a church nearby. I want ye to go there, confess yer sins, ask fer forgiveness and report t' the constables or," The flame reappeared in her hand. "I'll make ye hurt." She let go of the man as he nodded.

"Thank ye fer not hurting m'" He mumbled before making running off towards the direction of St. Cecilia's.

____________________________________________________________________________

__

1748

Shamus sat in the weather worn saddle of his roan mare as he stared ahead at the village. His long thick wavy brown hair was tied back into a pony tail and secured with a blue ribbon. The slightly puffy collar of his white shirt rested underneath his angular chin. He wore a dark gray overcoat with shiny black buttons, light tan knickers and black boots that came up to his knees. He held on to the reigns with hands wrapped in white gloves.

"Hey Flannery," One of his friends rode up next to him. "Ye gonna sit on yer arse all day or are ye going t' come with us?" Shamus focused his deep green eyes on him. "That new barmaid, Molly, has been asking fer ye again."

"I dinae wish t' go today," Shamus lowered his head and gave it a light shake. "I have some relatives t' visit."

"I'll tell her that ye wished her a good afternoon." As soon as he had ridden off Shamus sighed again before steering his mare into the opposite direction.

He stopped outside of St Cecilia's graveyard and hitched his horse to the post next to the stone fence that encircled the resting site before he entered. Somebody should hire a person to take care of the weeds that choked the tombstones. It was difficult to read the names of the departed loved ones that were carved in granite. Shamus dropped to his knees and yanked out a few handfuls of the weeds that covered the grave of a woman named Mariah Flannery. His mother. She had been desceased for half a century.

"Hello ma," He greeted. "It's me Shamus, but ye already knew that. I guess ye can say that I'm being a good son and visiting ye instead of going bar hopping wi m' friends." He slowly stood back up. "I know ye want me to find a good wife, but after Sheila died.." He stared up at the sky. "Mum why did ye have to be an igit an marry a luchorpan?" He remembered the story his mother told him of how as a young girl she caught a luchorpan who was trying to steal some of the family's milk. Catching the green clad fey guaranteed her three wishes, but she didn't want to waste them on something foolish so he gave her a a bell to ring whenever she wanted him. Her first two wishes were sensible, too save her mother from a disease and to save her family's farm from greedy landowners. She had also summoned the luchorpan to talk whenever she got lonely and because of this she fell in love. Her third wish was for him to marry her.

He didn't mind being able to do a few magic spells whenever needed, nor did he mind the rich green eyes he inherited from his father, but he hated the fact that he was five foot one inch as well as the immortality.

"Ma why?" He asked the question he had always asked at her grave. "If ye wanted yer son t' be happy then why did ye marry a luchorpan? Why did ye make it possible fer me t' be immortal." his voice became softer. "To be alone?"

"No one should ever be alone," The voice was like a blend of harps, chimes and flutes. Shamus turned around and was met with bright light.

"Who are ye?" He asked while shielding his eyes. "Could ye please step out of the light so I can see ye."

"I'll try to tone it down," The musical voice said. Shamus slowly removed his hand from his eyes. The woman, or course it had to have been woman, wore a flowing gown that seemed to glow with pearly white illumenence. She was tall, almost six foot and had long hair that started as a deep honey color and the roots that lightened to near white at the ends that nearly brushed the ground. Where the sunlight struck it shone with fiery gold and silvery white highlights. her large eyes that were as blue as the center of the sky sparkled like a diamond. The white glow that surrounded her figure was reduced to a thin line that seemed to from a bright crown on the top of her head. The feature that stood out most about her were the two large dove shaped wings that were attached to her back. The curved arch like top were a foot size above her head and long thick feathers of the bottom touched the ground. Like her hair the feathers of her wings started at a dark hone at the top and were near white at the bottom.

"Oh my," Shamus barely breathed out the words as he made a cross sign over his chest with his hand and dropped to his knees.

"No," The angel said. "Do not bow before me, never before me."

"Yer an angel," Shamus breathed.

"Eleora," She held out her hand. Shamus did not know if he would be able to take it or if his own hand would pass through hers. To his surprise she was solid. "I was around this area when I heard your sadness. No one whould ever be alone."

" Thanks fer saying hello. I'm Shamus Flannery," He greeted. "But ye probably already knew that." Her pale shoulders lifted in a light hunch.

"Actually I didn't," She noticed her surprised expression before continuing. "I am a lesser under the tutelage of Raphael. I'm young for an angel. I only came into this world one thousand and three hundred years ago." Came into this world? What a beautiful saying instead of being born, sired, or whelped.

"Over 1300 years? I guess m' 97 years seems paltry t' yers."

"But you look young. You're an immortal." He looked down and sighed.

"I'm a hafling. M' ma was human and m' da is a luchorpan. The British altered that word into leprechaun. I wish I were human. Then when the person that I love grows old, I will grow old too and die either before her or at the same time as her." His hands balled up in frustration. "but instead they grow old and die and I stay young and alone ferever." He felt her delicate hand on her arm and he turned to look at her. Eledora's eyes were turned up with tears. Seeing her sweet and lovely face like that made him cry.

"Did I do something to upset you?" She asked. Shamus shook his head.

"No it's just yer eyes are so beautiful that when ye look sad it made m' cry."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

____________________________________________________________________________

__

1750

The light gentle knocking at his door woke Shamus from his prayers and confessions. How could he have done such a thing? How could he have corrupt something so pure? How could have lain with one of God's own messengers. His visitor knocked again and he grudgenly rose to his feet before he made his way to the door.

The woman behind it was stunningly beautiful. She wore a dress that was too fine to belong to a poor family, but not fancy enough to come from the wealthy. Her spun gold hair was done up in long curls that were piled on the top of her hair. Even with out her wings and illumencnce Shamus could tell who it was.

"Eleora?" He asked. Did he have her expelled from heaven?

"Aye tis me," The music in her voice was replaced by the lilt of his people. "May I come in?"

"Ye can," He stepped aside to let her in. "Eleora I'm sorry."

"Why? I love ye."

"But yer wings, yer voice."

"I'm still an angel I just have t' disguise meself and stay on Earth fer a little while now since I'm wi child." Shamus's eyes widened at the news.

"Yer pre-wi child?" He couldn't say pregnant. Angels don't get pregnant. "This is possible?"

"There were many half angels before Christ was born, after his resurrection there are not so many. They are usually deformed, but with yer fey blood our child will be healthy."

"That is good," Shamus smiled until another realization made him take on a serious stance. "We have to get married." She took his hand into her own.

"I'd love that, but" Her heavily lashed lids lowered. "Once our child comes into the world I will have t' return t' heaven. I will try t' visit as often as I can, but Shamus yer going t' have t' raise our child yerself."

"I understand."

"Flannery!" The door was met with rapid loud knocks. Shamus shook his head gently.

"Igits," He chuckled. "Well we better get married. Ye don't mind we do it at St. Cecila's?"

"That sounds like a nice place," She smiled. Her rearranged his fingers in her hand so that he could lead her outside.

"Flannery where the hell-" his friend stopped short when he saw Eleora. His other two friends were also staring at her.

"Excuse me gentleman," Shamus said. "We are on our way to St. Cecila's. We are getting married and ye are welcome t' participate." He helped Eleora into the saddle before climbing in after her.

"So that is why he's been hiding from us," The tallest of the men said. "Why Molly when ye can have her?" The other two men nodded in agreement.

"Molly is a rare beauty, like a rose that grew in the middle of a dung heap, but her, she is the diamond found in the dung heap."

____________________________________________________________________________

__

1999

Angelica smiled as she remembered the stories her father told her on how her grandparents met and on how he met her mother.

She stared up ahead at the sign of St. Cecilia's before entering. Like most churches that have gone through repeated restorations the sign has been covered from a simple wooden one to a large message board encased in brick.

The inside of the church had the rich scent of wood treated with orange oil polish.

"Angelica?" One of the Nun's paused from cleaning the window to glance at her. "Bless m' soul tis ye." She ran as fast as her chubby legs could take her. With the way she ran she reminded Angelica of a partridge. Her round rump and ample stomach did not dissolve the vision.

"Sister Kathleen," Angelica greeted the nun with wide open arms. Kathleen gave a quick turn of her neck before shouting. "Bethany look who's here."

"Angelica," Another nun who was younger and much thinner wrapped her bony arms around Angelica. "Tis good t' see ye." 

"Tis good t see ye as well Bethany," As the other woman pulled back Angelica studied her. Her triangular face ended in a pointed chin. Her skin was stretched over her face and high pronounced cheekbones. She was still very thin but much better since Angelica first found her near starved to death and brought her to a hospital. Bethany had suffered from a bout of Anorexia and she prayed to the lord that if she survived she will never starve herself again and pledge her life to him. "Yer health is looking well." The younger nun smiled politely.

"I've been eating well, four meals a day," Bethany said. "Gluttony is a sin. If it weren't I'd be stuffing m'self til I near pop."

"If I could remove some of m' own fat and give it t' ye I would," Kathleen chuckled. "But ye do na look like a cadaver anymore."

"I'm as thin as a super model. Still not a healthy weight." The three of them broke into a light laughter.

"Oh my" Kathleen's stomach slowed down from rolling with laughter. "Where have ye been?"

"New York. I was checking on some relatives." Angelica replied. "Good t' see that this place hasn't changed much." She remembered the other reason why she came here. "Did a young man come in here not too long ago?" Kathleen nodded.

"He confessed to a few crimes and went to the constables with Father Donnelley," The pudgy nun smirked at her. "Ye didn't have anything t' do wi that now did ye?" 

"Who me?" Angelica stared up at the sky while she placed her hands behind her back.

"Now Angelica we know what ye are," Bethany wagged her finger at her. "And we are grateful fer all the good that ye have done." The brunette woman smiled again. She walked through the church admiring each corner of the construction.

___________________________________________________________________________

__

1755

"Angelica wait up," Shamus Flannery shouted after his daughter who ran up the church steps. Despite his never ending youth the halfling could not keep up with the boundless energy of a five year old. "Yer going t' ruin yer good shoes." The child slowed down in her skips but did not stop. The kind face of Father O'Ryan smiled as the small chubby hands opened the doors to the church.

"She's a lovely child Shamus," O'Ryan said as Flannery finally made it to the bottom steps. "Tis a shame ye have t' raise her by yerself." 

"If I knew what a trouble maker a five year old could be I would have behaved better," Shamus said once he had caught his breath.

"She will be thinking the same when she has children of her own." He stood back up.

"I better get her before she does any damage." He had to agree with Father O'Ryan on Angelica's beauty. She had his eyes and hair color as well as his chin, but the rest of her looks including her lashes and hair shading and highlights from her mother. She inherited something else from Eleora as well.

The people gathered in the main lobby but no one in the church itself. Angelica slipped unnoticed through the double doors and walked past the pews to the pulpit. 

She stopped in the wide path between pulpit and the front pews and stared at the floor. Colorful light had gathered in the center of the stone floor forming something that resembled a cross between the sun and a flower. She stared up to see the window in the ceiling covered with the same colored glass as the image on the floor. She looked to her far left and noticed the other windows. All tall and narrow with a curved arch top. The colored glass shaped out images. Some of them she remembered from bible stories.

Angelica approached one window. The image was of a man wearing a white robe and had a brown beard as well as brown hair. Next too him stood a woman dressed in a blue robe with a hood that covered her head. In the woman's arms was a baby. She knew them as Mary, Joseph and the baby Jesus. She placed her hand on the image of Mary and rubbed her fingers across her face while admiring the coolness and texture of the glass. The image of a perfect family :Mother, Father and Child. She wanted her mother.

"Da says ma is in heaven," She whispered to herself before glancing back at the window in the ceiling. "I'm going t' see m' ma." She clenched her hands a she bent forward. Two lumps formed in her back and grew till they ripped out through the back of her shirt and kept on growing til the chocolate brown curved top was above her had and her being feather tips on the bottom of her wings touched the floor. 

Angelica stretched her wings out before slowly pulling them back and stretched them out again. At the last stretch she flapped the both of them in a rapid beat and slowly rose from the ground.

"Angelica!" Her father's shout made her lose concentration and she fell to the ground. Shamus raced forward and leaped into the air to catch his daughter. "What were ye thinking'?" Shamus had to catch his breath the second time that day.

"I want t' be wi Ma," The little girl said. "Everyone else has their ma." Her father smiled and brushed a lock of her hair out of her forehead.

"Now acushla ye know yer ma has t' be in heaven. She visits ye when she can."

"Na everyone else's ma has t' be in Heaven. Why dose mine?"

"Cause yer ma is an angel. Yer half angel to. That is why ye get wings when ye want t'. Speaking of them how about we put them back." He set his daughter down and waited for her to retract her feather appendages. "Now try na t' bring them out.' He fingered the freshly torn slits in her gown. "I'm na made out o money. We cannae have ye keep ruining yer dresses."

"I'm sorry da."

____________________________________________________________________________

__

1999

The stone floor of the church had been covered with carpet and he hard wooden pews had plush cushions on the backrest and seats, but the overhead glass window was still there. The glass windows that she remembered from her childhood were replaced with new designs, including a few she made herself, but the one of Joseph, Mary and Jesus was still there. Like she did when she was a child Angelica ran her fingers over the glass. Still cool to skin but made her feel warm inside.

She forced herself to part with the window and glance at the other stain glass images. The one that grabbed her attention had the colors of sunset: rose, orange, lavender, and gold There two figures battling each other set in the glass. One was a female maiden with large feathery wings. The other was of a female creature with elegant bat like wings, talons instead of hands and feet and long tail that appeared to be flailing in the wind.

___________________________________________________________________________

__

1769

vibrant orange flames rose upward to lick the sky from the small town house. A chair flew through one of the windows sending a shower of glass to spray on the grass surrounding the building. Young children hacking and coughing crawled, ignoring the cuts they received when their skin came in contact with sharp jagged remains of glass. One child landed on the form of an adult human. Once the youth's eyes stooped watering he took notice of what he landed on. The front right side of the man's head was done in by something hard and heavy. His hair was drenched with blood and where his eye once was now was an empty socket full of blood. He stood up and noticed that there other dead bodies near the structure.

"Ye didna even want t' go t' the meeting," The young noblewoman stared at her husband while she clutched her expensive fan with her silk gloved hands. Her purple dress with wide skirt swayed softly. She her hair in long curls piled on the top of her head.

"We still shouldna be this late," Her husband was dressed in a deep green over coat with white undershirt that had part of the crimped collar flopped out over the top. His own hair was concealed by a lightly curled powdered wig. "We promised we'd be there an we should honor our commitment." She rolled her eyes at him.

"So we'll be there, yer actin all upset cause we'll be a bit late."

"A bit late?" His eyes detected something behind her. "Get down." his tone shifted from annoyance bordering on anger to one of fear. He pushed his wife down onto the ground as something the shade of light blue pounced on him with a roar and slammed the business end of a mace on top of his skull. 

The woman crawled backwards as she stared at the thing that did in her husband. The azure skinned creature seemed almost human like in form except that it's large feet ending in talons were shaped in a strange way that she could only walk on the balls of her feet. Her hands ended in simular sharp talons as the clutched onto the handle of the mace. She had wings and a tail that was whipping back and forth. Simple rags covered her more intimate areas. She also wore gold. A simple bracelet shone on her ankle, a wrap around bracelet garnished her upper arm, each ear had a golden hoop and a tiara was underneath her fiery red hair. The creature's eyes held an eerie red glow as she smiled in triumph. Her smile grew wider when she saw the woman trying to escape. With a quick pounce she was on top of the woman and ripped out her throat.

"Stop!" Demona sat up into a crouch when she heard the approaching running steps of a human. Gripping the ground she loped off towards the direction she heard the human run from. The soldier halted when he saw her race for him and aimed his musket at her. He never had a chance. The gargoyle changed directions as she jolted in her steps and lashed her tail out and tripped him.

"Pathetic human," She snarled. "Even though your weapons are improving you are still the weaker species." She sank her talons into his scalp as she lifted his head. Gripping his forehead and chin she snapped his neck. "Another one," She cocked her head to the side slight as she smirked. "It's a pity that I lost count."

___________________________________________________________________________

Two soldiers stood nervously at the entrance of the town as they prevented people from coming in and allowed people to escape. They did not know if and when the creature that was causing the massacre from within would come for them.

The snort of a horse brought their attention to the young woman who approached them on horseback. She appeared to be in her late teens.

"I'm sorry ma'am," One of the soldiers held out his arms. "No one is allowed t' enter." The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"And why not?" She asked and pulled out a sealed envelope. "I have an important message to deliver." The soldier who spoke to her turned his head back to the village.

"The village is under siege. A demoness is slaughtering the citizens."

"A demoness?" Angelica blinked.

"She has wings, talons, and fangs. Her skin is the color of the sky and her hair red and wild like fire." Angelica's green eyes widened as she heard every detail before she glanced down.

"It's her."

"Her?" Her head snapped up and she gazed into his confused face.

"Her, the letter who this is addressed to is a she. I it's just her. I didna get t' finish saying it's just her that I'm worried about."

"I hope she made it out safely."

"Thank ye," She applied slight pressure to the horse with her calf and her steed walked away.

___________________________________________________________________________

Her, she heard the stories from the leader of the clan near the cliffside. She was called Demona named by a former king who was as immortal as she. It was from the mouth of this king that the clan learned of her centuries ago. All she cared about was revenge and destroying the human race. Her quest has blinded her. She sought help from other clans but she didn't bring them relief, but death. She is always sought out by the one called the Hunter. A human who was trained by his father to hunt and in turn trains his own son.

The same creature was gliding over the village armed with a musket. Angelica slid out of the saddle and removed her jacket. Part of her dress was cut out for this purpose alone. She bent forward and felt the surprisingly painless feeling of her feathered wings pop out of her back.

"Now ye stay here," She whispered as she held her steeds reigns and gave her nose a gentle rub. "Ye know I'll be right back."

Demona landed on the roof of a house and stared at the ground below. More soldiers were leading the group of survivors of the meeting hall fire, mostly children, to safety. The immortal smiled as she aimed the weapon at the back of one of the soldiers head. Someone landed in front of her.

"What?" Demona nearly dropped her weapon as she stood up in shock.

"I think ye caused enough damage here," Angelica crossed her arms. "Now go away an ne'er come back." If it was a normal human Demona would have chuckled and killed her, but this was nor ordinary human. She had large feathery wings.

"What are you?" Demona demanded with hope that her stern voice did betray her confused feelings.

"One quarter human, one quarter fey," Angelica's expression did not change. "and one half angel. It shouldn't be no surprise to you demon." She did not pause when the immortal's eyes lit up. "Ye started out as a gargoyle but yer hatred as consumed you and made ye into a true demon. How many innocents have died because of ye?" She pointed at Demona.

"No human-" Angelica interrupted her.

"I didna ask how many humans ye killed. I asked how many innocents. This includes both humans and gargoyles."

"The humans killed the gargoyles."

"Who made those humans hate gargoyles? Ye did!" A few wisps of her hair slowly levitated. "Ye led many clans into slaughter, ye led the Hunter to clans who did not want to be part of yer fight, ye killed both innocent humans and gargoyles just because of yer pathetic need fer vengeance!" A white glow surrounded her frame.

"If those clans only listened to reason and helped me destroy the humans."

"Shut up! Ye got no right t' talk. I'd kill ye m'self if ye could be killed but since ye canae I' going t' curse ye instead."

"Curse me?" Demona smirked. 

"Ye think I'm bluffing? I curse the Demona that someday ye will not become stone during the day, but instead ye'll loose yer wings, yer tail, yer claws, and yer fangs. Yer skin will become softer and more vulernable t' the elements. From dawn till dusk ye'll be human fer the rest of yer immortal life." Demona heard the tinkling sound of tiny bells and felt a light chill danced up her spine.

"Is that all?" The azure gargoyle asked.

"That is all, now leave." The halfing's voice echoed in her mind. For some reason she wanted to leave.

"The humans have escaped by now anyways," She turned around and spread her wings.

____________________________________________________________________________

__

1999

How long did it take for that curse to actually take effect? The thought crossed the halfling's mind as she admired the glass. Over two centuries. Well she knew it wouldn't have been instant. An angel's curse needs a catalyst to make it come true, weather by magic or science. So many lives lost that night.

There were more lives lost a few months later

____________________________________________________________________________

__

1769

"Why is it that everytime I visit a village that village is always under siege?" Angelica asked as she neared the small fishing village. Dark columns of smoke were ascending towards the sky from the many buildings. With a quick snap of her wrists and commanding shout her mare galloped forward.

She pulled the reigns back to stop when she saw the large strange ship in the docks. Flapping in the breeze above the crows next was a black flag with a white skull over crossed bones.

The tied up family of five watched helplessly as the two pirates ransacked their house while they trembled. The father rubbed the exposed pinkie and ring finger that peeped under his tight binds against the exposed fingers of his wife in a reassuring way.

"Blimey Crawford there be nought enough booty in this household," The short thing young pirate said. His shirt was covered with filth, sweat stains and had a few holes. His sleeves were cut of exposing his slightly muscular arm. A small snakelike tattoo was on his right shoulder. His unwashed reddish brown hair was tied in a ponytail. A did not have a bear, but he was not clean-shaven either. A large golden hoop shone in his left ear.

"Quit yer bellyaching Langle," The taller older pirate said. He had more built than Langle, but was dressed similar. His sleeves ended at the elbows and he wore a vest of pure leather over his shirt. The skin of his face was bronzed and hardened by many years of the sun and wind. There was a scar across his forehead over his right eye and one across the bridge of his nose. His mustache was thick and long and the same salt and pepper color as his own hair. "Just take all their wealth, and a few other things that we want."

"Anything else we want?" Langle's eyes gleamed while a smirk formed across his face. The younger man swaggered over to the family and crouched down in front of the oldest daughter. She was no older than sixteen and her blue eyes were wide with fear. "I think this one will make a nice wife." He rubbed the soft cheek of the teenager while ignoring the daggers that her father hurled at him with his eyes.

"Langle stop thinking with that sword," Crawford rolled his eyes. "We have plenty of wenches and she be a child." He turned around to see Angelica standing in the open door. "Besides I just found one much better."

"Much better?" Angelica asked while her eyes were narrowed. "What is much better?" She entered the house with her wings caped, making it appear as if she wore a feathery cloak. She glanced at the family whos expressions arranged from confusement to fear for her own well being. "This is about the seventh house I have entered with the owners tied up and two igits making a mess.

"Crawford did ye hear that?" Langle asked. "This one here just insulted us."

"I have ears brine for brains," The older one scowled at Angelica and approached. he did not notice the soft glow that surrounded her. "Now ye may be pretty but it won't keep me from slapping you. You will soon learn-"

"Apologise" Angelica commanded the second Crawford reached for her. The man blinked. He released his hold on and her and slowly kneeled before her.

"I'm sorry," He gasped. "I'm sorry for breaking into this house and tying up the owners and stealing there things."

"Crawford!" Langle stared at his partner with bewilderment. "What the bloody hell are ye doing?" Crawford spun around to face him.

"Wes done bad."

"Good," she gave him a massive shove. "Now get over there and cuet them loose before I do something really bad to ye." She hoped he bought into her bluff.

He stood up and walked towards the family. With his knife he cut through the father's bindings. Langle was prepared to tackle him and slap some common sense back into his friend, but Angelica blocked his path.

"Apologize" She commanded and touched his shoulder. Like Crawford the younger man collapsed on to his knees.

"Now who is yer captain and where is he?" She asked as soon as Langle finished apologizing.

"We don't know his name," Langle said. "He just asks us to call him captain. He sort of one us when offed the old captain. He said something about taking care of the monsters in the cliffs." The tall woman closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply.

"What did he look like."

"Never saw his face. He always wore a mask and a hood."

"This mask had three slash marks across the face?" Langle nodded.

"Oh dear lord."

"The gargoyles are in trouble?" The son of the family asked once was free of his gag.

"What are we going t' do?" his younger sister asked.

"I'll take care of it," Angelica said. "Ye stay here and protect yer ma." She took the long knife from Crawford and the gun from Langle. She handed the blade to the father. "Ye can help yer fellow villages chase the rest o the vermin back t' there ship." The teenage daughter took the gun from her.

"I wan't t' help." Angelica smiled at her.

"Ye can," She stared at the two pirates. "As fer ye jokers get yer arse's back t' yer ship. I have something urgent t' do."

___________________________________________________________________________

The second she landed in the cliff side entrance Angelica had to lean back at the mouth of the cave. The angelic spells of Confession, Apology, and Letting it Be did drain her a bit when she used them.

She stared into the cave and saw the stone remains of gargoyles.

"No," she felt the tears form in her eyes as she wadded her way through the mess. There was the end of a tail protruding from one pile, the top half of a wing in an other. She felt her cheeks sting with the warm moisture as she ventured deep into the home of the shattered clan.

"An that'll be the last of them," The deep male voice had a Scottish accent. Angelica stepped into a wide area that was filled with the spotted broken shells of the clans rookery. Trying not to hyperventilate she stared down to see the slick and slimy half formed bodies of unborn hatchlings.

"Hunter," She spat out the name.

"Who is there?" The Hunter asked. "One of those village idiots that befriended these beasts?"

"They were not beasts," She stepped into the light caused by the Hunter's lantern. "but noble warriors, ye even killed their children!" She shouted through gritted teeth. "And na one o them, was the demon that yer family has sought after."

"They are all demons." While The Hunter wore the clothing of a pirate he also wore a hooded cloak and the traditional mask. "I have heard that The Demon herself slaughtered a village similar to the one that these cliffs over look."

"She did and I punished her."

"Ye punish her?" The Hunter stepped closer to her. "How could ye-" Stopped with a start and gave her a look over. "Are those wings?" Angelica nodded.

"I'm only half angel. Now it's time fer yer punishment."

"My punishment?" Angelica nodded again and pointed at him. "I curse thee Hunter the same curse I cursed Demona, but in reverse. I curse that someday, it might not be ye, or yer son, or yer grand son, or his son, but someday one of yer descendants who still carries the hate in his heart will go trough a change. His skin shall change color and become stronger against the elements. His hands and feet shall become claws and talons. He will grow wings, fangs and a tail. From dusk till dawn one o yer descendants will be a gargoyle fer the rest o his life." She noticed that The Hunter blinked and shuddered.

___________________________________________________________________________

__

1999

Did that one ever take effect? She remembered being in New York a few years ago. It was then she had her brush with the last Hunter, John Castaway. He was pure human at the time when she foiled his plans and saw to it that he would be put away for a while. She did try to track down some distant relatives and came across the lush mansion where a male gargoyle could be seen walking across the room in front of one of the mansion's balconies. Could that have been him?

She shook her head as she exited the church and entered the cemetery. She kept her eyes focused forward and tried not to let them wander to the grave stones that were covered by ivy and the mounds overgrown with weeds. It disheartened her to see the resting places of loved ones to become neglected.

"Hello Liam," She paused at one grave site and brushed her fingers against the head stone. "Hello Sean," She turned to another and kneeled down in between them. "How have ye two been restin'?"

__________________________________________________________________________

__

1873

Angelica kneeled in front of the slate gray stonse of two men while holding two roses in her hands. They were a few feet apart and they were born and died at different times, but there was one thing they both had in common. They were once married to Angelica. The naturally highlighted woman closed her eyes as she brought both roses to her face. She whispered a near silent prayer and kissed each red velvety flower.

"Liam my love," She breathed while trying to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. "Ye were m' first husband, and there will always be place in m' heart for that will be fer ye alone. Ye did not shout out or run away when I revealed what I truly was. Even though ye were infertile I felt that our family was always blessed." She placed the rose on Liam's grave. "Sean ye thought I was only a mere widow when ye proposed t' me. I ne'er told ye how long I was married." She smiled a bit. "Now I did tell ye the truth when our eldest started t' glide around on his wings." The quaterling children she had with her second husband were also able to produce wings like their mother, but they were smaller and could only be used for gliding. "I'll miss ye as well." She placed the other rose on his grave.

Her father had warned her about her immortality and being alone. She asked him if he didn't want her to be alone then why did he sleep with an angel, confining her to the same lonely burden of immortality that his own mother did. He told her he didn't meant for that to happen. that led to a fight where she accused him of never wanting her to be born in the first place. She hadn't talked to him since that day.

"Ten years now," She sighed as she entered a pub.

She wasn't even finished with her fist drink when two people sat on opposite side of her. One was a woman with reddish colored hair and the other a man with golden curl.

"Drinking away your sorrow are we?" The man asked as he waved for the bar tenders attention. "Not fitting for a pretty woman like yourself."

"What do you want?" Angelica kept her eyes on her drink.

"We just want t' know what's eatin' away at ye," The woman said. "We'll have what she is drinking." She nodded at the bartender while pointing at Angelica.

"I want t' be alone right now."

"We think that is the opposite of what you want."

"Who are ye?"

"I'm Rob and this is my friend Molly."

"We came in here for a drink like the rest o the folks are doing'," She gave Angelica a gent pat on the shoulder. "but when we saw this pretty woman sittin' by herself we thought that wasn't right."

"So we decided to cheer you up," Rob planted his index on Angelica's nose before quickly taking it away before she could smack his hand. The bartender placed their drinks in front of them. "Ah thank you my good man."

"So why don't you tell ol Molly what is wrong?" She asked before taking a sip from her glass. The other woman breathed deeply before letting out a loud sigh. She knew there would be no getting rid of them.

"I'm twice widowed, and I cut off all communication from m' da. I havnae seen m' own children in a while and I'm guessing they are mad at me because I gave them the same burden that I'm saddled wi m'self." She let it all out in a heartbeat and took a big swig.

"And where is yer ma?" Molly asked.

"M' ma is in heaven." She took another sip.

"Mind if we ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"How old are you?" Angelica nearly choked on her beer. She slammed the glass down on the counter while she sputtered for breath.

"Goodfellow ye blarney spouting servant," Molly hissed at him while she slapped Angelica's back until the woman finished coughing. "Ye know tis rude t ask a woman her age." She turned back to the halfling. "Are ye all right m'dear?" Her tone switched to a more soothing one.

"I'm fine," Angelica said. "I shouldna have been drinkin' like a fish. Tis not lady like."

"If you want to see unlady like behavior," Rob raised his eyebrows repeatedly. "You should see Molly here when-" The red head grabbed him by the shirt.

"I should give ye a solo concert right now." She let him go. "But we are here fer Angelica. Now m' dear ye are afraid of being alone?" She asked as she sat back down. The brunet nodded when something crossed her mind.

"How do ye know m' name?" Angelica asked.

"You told us?" Rob's answer was more of a question.

"No I didn't." Her voice dropped. "Who are ye?"

"To let this conversation go with ease," Rob held up a hand. "All mortals inside shall freeze."

"What are ye..." She never got to finish. All the patrons, bartender, and bar maids had stopped with what they were doing. They did not move an inch. "What have ye done?" Angelica stood up and crossed her heart.

"Oh relax," Rob said as his clothes seemed to melt and change shape. He became shorter while his hair grew longer and his ears became large and pointed.

"What are ye?" Her eyes nearly doubled in size as she back into Molly, but when she turned around she saw that Molly too was different. Her skim became pale lavender and hair longer and took on a bluish hue. A white aura outlined her whole body and her eyes had an eerie glow. "What, who?" Angelica hyperventilated. The thing that was Molly held up a finger.

"Do na be afraid child," The glowing woman said. "Molly is just m' disguise. I am really the Ban Sidhe."

"Banshee?" Angelica asked before turning around to face Rob. "And ye are?"

"I'm the Puck, of course you can also call me Robin Goodfellow." The half angel gave a light chuckle before she lifted her hand, pointed to the air and lightly shook it.

"I know what this is," She said. "This is what happened when I had too much t' drink.

"Sorry Angelfish," Puck grinned ."You may not be stone cold sober, but you are still awake."

"What about the people?" Angelica held out her arms.

"They are in a state o suspended animation," Sidhe explained. "It is like they are asleep."

"Well wake them up."

"Sorry again," Puck disappeared and reappeared floating upside down in front of Angelica's face. "Not until we finish talking."

"Oh I think we have finished."

"We have a solution fer yer dilemma."

"M' dilemma?" Angelica blinked. "What are ye talkin' about."

"So you wont be forever alone. Marry an immortal." The upside down fey disappeared once again. Angelica felt him sidle next to her. "I'm available." She scowled and pushed him away.

"I suggest ye get back under what rock ye've crawled out of an leave me be." The Sidhe scowled at her.

"Child yer immortal, less ye marry one like yerself ye will settin up yer life fer endless heartbreak."

"I said leave me be." She was already feeling her energy gather.

"We are only trying t help ye," Sidhe floated closer to her and tried to put an arm around the other woman's shoulders.

"She said fer ye t' let her be!" All three of them jumped at the sound of a male voice and turned towards the entrance. A youth no older than seventeen had entered the bar. Nearly as tall as Angelica the tow headed young man balled up his fists and narrowed his gray eyes. He reached over to the nearest table, grabbed a beer mug and threw it at Puck. The servant of Oberon caused the mug to pause in midair before it could even strike him.

"I'll take care of this one," Sidhe offered.

"I donae think so," Angelica gave her a shove before she raced towards the boy. The young man grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her outside.

"Are ye all right?" The young man asked. Angelica could tell by the way he was dressed that he came from a family of money. She stared at his round face that ended in a slightly square jaw and saw that his eyes were full of concern.

"I'm fine," Angelica said. "I may be a bit on the light headed side from all that beer, but I'm fine.."

"What were those things?" He looked back at the pub.

"Promise me ye won't laugh but they be some of the fair folk."

"I believe ye," His eyes were serious. "M' name is Adrian O'Riley. What is yers?"

"Angelica Murphy," She used the last name of her last husband. "Oh sweet Mary!" She stood back up. "There were other people inside. They put a spell on them t' make them na move at all." Adrian stood up beside her.

"Ye stay here, I'll check on them." He left her side before she could even protest.

"Now wait just a minute," She shouted after him. "Ye donae know what they can possibly do!" It was no used. He didn't run back. With a sigh she hiked up her skirt and ran after him.

Puck and Sidhe were gone. The people were moving again. Angelica nearly lost the strength in her legs again ash she sighed with relief. Adrian made sure she didn't fall.

As the years went bent Adrian developed from a attractive youth to a dashing and handsome young man. They remained friends, and eventually, despite the fact she wanted to kick herself, lovers. They got married in 1880 and had a son two years later, and another son two years after their first born.

Of all five of her children Dylan seemed to have been the most advance. He was only three years when he made his wings grow from his back. With great delight he showed both his mother and brother.

"Now ye keep that secret from yer father," She said while ruffling up his hair. Adrian never knew about his son's abilities until Jacob made his own wings sprout out at age four. Angelica broke down and told her husband the truth while she wept into his arms. Adrian told her he did not care what she was. He knew he was blessed when he met her the first time, and once he learned her secret he felt even more blessed. Once the secret was out Angelica taught Dylan to glide.

Jacob had to wait two more years before he could feel the gentle breezes under his own wings cause not too long after his fifth birthday Angelica gave birth to a girl.

Kaelin was trouble the moment she was born. Part of her wings were already protruding when she was born. She was also what Angelica would learn later born premature. For nearly the first month of her life Angelica kept her daughter closer to focusing all her angelica energy on keeping her daughter alive. When she was a few months old the doctor that delivered her gave her a visit and was surprised to see that she was alive and healthy, (and that her wring bumps had been withdrawn back into her back).

"Do na ferget that she is an O'Riley," Adrian smiled while he gave the doctor a good pat on the back.

Kaelin was a slow developer who did not sit up until she was six months, crawl until she was nearly nine months and stood up when she was a year old. Her brothers helped her along with everything even carrying her around when both their parents were too tired. While Jacob finally learned to glide Dylan helped her take her fist step. She was sixteen months old before she said her first word.

Time went by and the boys grew bigger and stronger. Ireland was in the middle of a potato famine and many farming families had boarded the large immigration boats for a new life in America. Despite the slight loss of money the O'Riley's were doing well for themselves.

In 1895 while Kaelin had made her wings sprout for the first time when Angelica finally made up with her father. She became in touch with her other children as well as grandchildren. She learned a few of them had set sail for America.

Adrian didn't want Kaelin to learn to glide until he felt she was strong enough. The girl had to wait two more years before her mother took her up to the roof top and taught her the basics. Now Angelica knew why her daughter was trying make her wings form while still in the womb. The girl was a natraul glider and had adapted to it faster than her brothers. She tried to get them to play games with her, but only Jacob agreed, and that was rarely. Both boys were trying to do well in school so that they could become doctors.

In 1901 after the second new century celebration (the first was held a year before despite and they celebrated again in 1901 because many claimed there was no year zero) Kaelin herself made mention that she wanted to be a doctor too. Her brothers both rolled their eyes at her saying that there were no female doctors. Dylan did mention to her that she could be a nurse.

The years kept churning and the boys soon went to Oxford . Like her brothers Kaelin was in the head of her classes. Adrian's business was doing well and he even joked about affording the new luxuries such as electric light, radio, a phonograph, even a telephone.

It was in 1910 when Adrian first became sick. Both Angelica and Kaelin promised to watch over the business while they keep their father healthy. Dylan and Jacob had become successful doctors and were married. Dylan had a daughter and Jacob was expecting his first child. Angelica had asked Kaelin why she wasn't seeking a husband. 

"Between taking care of da, helping with the business, and studying t be a nurse I do na really have time fer love," Kaelin had answered before she buried her nose in a book.

"Now Acushala," Angelica pried the book out of her daughter's hand. "There is always time fer love."

The world went through more changes. In 1912 people in Europe, America, and Canada were in shock and mourning when the Titanic sank.

"Shouldna had said it was unsinkable," Adrian said between fits of coughing. "Just invited God t' prove them wrong."

Some would say that the sinking of the ship was the end of an age and two years later violence brought in the dawn of the new. The asasination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand in a region called Bosnia started a great war while in Ireland the forming of a violent party, called the IRA brought violence closer to home for the O'Riley's

In 1916 was the day she knew would arrive had arrived. Her sons and their families had gathered to see their father laid to rest. Another important decision was made a few days later.

"I'm leaving," Kaelin announced with her luggage all packed. Angelica had sat up from reading a book she and Adrian used to love to read together to look at their daughter.

"What?" Angelica breathed. Her eyes were almost frost like with the tears that refuse to shed.

"I said I'm leaving," Kaelin sighed. "The carriage is here that will take me t' the boat."

"Boat?" Angelica marked her place before setting the book down. "Where are ye goin?"

"I decided to use m' skills t' help the Allies in the war effort. I'm going t' be a volunteer nurse an take care of the troops." Angelica set the book down before walking up to her daughter.

"Are ye sure?" She stared into Kaelin's gray eyes.

"Positive." Angelica gave her daughter a hug farewell.

___________________________________________________________________________

Well it wasn't like she would never see Kaelin again. Three years later Kaelin was more bubbly than the champagne that she and a young American soldier by the name of Patrick Doughtery brought when Kaelin showed her mother the ring. She introduced her husband to her brothers and even brought him before her father's tomb stone before the two of them sailed to America.

That thought was still on her mind as her eyes traveled from the tombs of her first two husbands to that of Adrian's.

"M' hero," She said sadly while tracing the ingraving in his stone. "Ye saved me from a couple of freaks and ye saved me from bein' lonely." She stood back up. "I ne'er married after ye Adrian." She felt as if she would never marry again.

She walked further down the rows and stopped at another grave site. The name Shamus Flannery.

__________________________________________________________________________

__

1959

She was no stranger to funerals. She had attended many her long lifetime. Besides her husbands there were friends and the two large funerals that followed the slaughters in the two different villages were she inflicted her curses. She wept at them but at this one we was bawling.

"It's na possible," She had nearly collapsed when she heard the news. "He canna die he's immortal." She read the obituaries. He was caught in between a fight between a member of the IRA and another man. He tried to break it up but was shot in the chest. The bullit pierced through his heart.

She was dressed a modern black dress, Modern back in that decade, black gloves that ended between her wrist and her elbow, and a black flattop lady's hat that had a black lacy veil coneling her face. Her hand bag was full of tissues that she used once her own cloth handkerchief was saturated with her tears. She was crying so hard she had trouble standing up. A short barrel chested man held her up.

"Now now lass dona be fallin over wi yer grief," The man said. "I'm sure yer father wouldna be wantin ye t' get yer dress all muddy now would he?"

"No," Her eyes were still welded shut despite the fact the tears were pouring out as she shook her head. "He cannae be dead, how? how?"

"He can if the bullet was iron."

___________________________________________________________________________

It was during the post funeral dinner when She got a good look at him. He was nearly a foot shorter than her and dressed in a white shirt, green slacks, and a green vest. His hair was red, very red. Red like blood, like fire. It was neatly brushed back. His eye brows, and bears were the same shade of red. His long and narrow nose ended with a slight round bump. His catlike eyes were the same shade of green as Angelica's.

"Let me introduce m'self t' ye," He said when they were half way done eating. "I'm Limerick the Luchorpan. I'm yer grandfather." Angelica nearly choked on her beef.

"M' what?" She asked him with her eyes wide open.

"Yer grandfather," He smiled showing his perfect pearly white teeth. She noticed his pointed ears. "Dona ferget yer a quarter fey."

"I knew ye'd be short but I thought ye woulda been smaller."

"M' disguise, I have been watching ye from a far. Ye already tapped into yer angelica powers. M' son and an angel," he shook his head. "I knew he had good taste. I wish I could have told him that." His voice turned sad.

"So why didna ye?" Her own tone dripped with bitterness.

"Similar t' the same reason why yer own mother couldna be wi." Her eyes lowered back to her plate.

"Ye said ye knew the reason why he could have been killed."

"Our kind are weak against iron. While those who are half human are a bit stronger they are still vuleranble to iron weapons."

"How would iron effect me?"

"Well for person who is a quarter fey Iron might give em a bit o a rash. More like a slight allergy, but wi yer angel blood ye may be na have a weakness at all. Of course ye would probably die if you got pierced in the base of yer skull by dark metal. That is the only way that I know that an angel could die."

"Oh," She was quiet for a minute. "Why are ye here?"

"I came fer m' son," He gave her a look. "I also came fer ye."

"Me?" She stared at him. "What do ye want wi me?"

"Ye have fit in with the humans, and ye used yer angelic powers, but ye ne're tried yer hand at yer fay powers."

"M' fay powers. I ne're really thought about that."

Limerick stayed with her for nearly ten years helping her adapt and learn her fay spells. She was skilled in spells that used fire and light. She couldn't believe her ears when he mentioned that he had to leave.

_________________________________________________________________________

__

1999

"It is na like I ne'er saw him again," She sighed as she stared into the sky. Limerick did visit her every four or five years and stayed for a month or two, but for the most part Angelica lived alone. She did not hear word from her children, grand children or great grandchildren. One of them did visit her in the 80's

___________________________________________________________________________

__

1985

No matter what part of the region anyone lived in are in weeds were annoying. Angelica grumbled as she got down on her overalled knees as she dug up the annoying plants with her trowel. She tilted the large straw hat back on her head as she wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her work gloved hand. It would be so much easier to use magic to remove the pesky plants but with a next door neighbor like Mrs. Darby who makes it a habit to peer over the fence and strike up a conversation it was impossible.

"Pesky weeds again doctor?" Darby asked as she appeared like Kilroy with the upper half of her face and fingers. Angelica would later liken the image to a character name Wilson from _Home Improvement_. 

Being addressed as a doctor. For over ten years she had her own practice and with a little bit of magic she learned she made her appearance slowly age.

"They just do na know when t' quit." Angelica smiled politely.

"I was hanging my laundry out when I fergot half m' clothespins. When I found them I noticed a young woman approaching yer door step. I just thought t' let ye know." The other woman got too her feet and wiped her hands on her knees.

"Thanks fer telling me."

Angelica couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who was paying her a visit.

"Kaelin m' girl it's been over thirty years since I saw ye last," Angelica swept her youngest child into her arms. Kaelin looked as young as she did when she left for America in 1919. She was dressed in jeans T-shirt and denim jacket.

"Good t' see ye ma." Kaelin whispered into her ears.

"Now," Angelica stepped back to get a good look at her daughter. "Why are ye looking all young again. Last I saw ye at yer grandfather's funeral ye were looking like a grandmother."

"I died ma," Kaelin said. "Well I faked m'death. Made it appear that I was pulled out t' sea."

"Ah," Angelica placed her hands on her hips. "And why did ye do that?"

"Well I am gettin pretty old. I'm nearly a century old. People, including mi own family were going t' figure it out sooner or later."

"Well we are going t' do the right thing an view yer wake. When is it?"

"Tomorrow at noon eastern time."

Before dinner the next evening Angelica instructed her daughter to sit down in front of the TV. While concentrating an image appeared on the screen. A large crowd had gathered in front of the casket. Kaelin pointed at the two older men that stood in the front. Both had full heads of silver hair and barely any wrinkles.

"Those are m' sons," Kaelin smiled. "Patrick jr. and Bailey wi their wives and their children. I have five grandchildren and between them fourteen great grandchildren." She pointed at the two year old that was falling asleep in his mother's arms. "He's the youngest and M' grand daughter Trudy told m' that his name is Adrian." Kaelin smiled sadly. Angelica had to rub her eyes.

"M' word m' family has gotten large. Dylan and Jacob have many descendants as well as yer older half brother and sister." Angelica nearly cried. Kaelin noticed her sad face.

"Ma what is it?"

"M' eldest child is dead." She noticed her daughter's bewildered expression. "If ye quarterlings are struck in the chest or injured in any way that would normally be fatal to a mortal and wish t' die then ye would die."

The following three years the three of them spent were good times. Kaelin acted like a modern teenager and Angelica her doctor mother who put food on the table. Limerick visited a few times and got to know one of his great grand children.

In 1988 Kaelin announced she was leaving again.

"Where are ye goin?" Angelica asked while she worked on her bills.

"There is this village in England near the northern border," Kaelin could not hide her excitement. "Hybrids live there."

"Hybrids?" Angelica blinked. "Ye mean like me and yerself?"

"Aye an other human and fey hybrids, gargoyle and fey and even gargoyle and human hybrids."

"I thought such a thing was impossible."

"Well it tis. I'm going t' start a new life there ma." Once again Angelica hugged her daughter farewell. "I'll visit when I can." were Kaelin's last words.

__________________________________________________________________________

The following eight years sped by quickly. Limerick visited when he could. In the early nineties he informed her on why she couldn't reach Dylan when she sent out her energy to feel her children. He told her that a mysterious group called the illuminate has him and are holding him. This caused her to try to find out more of these people and try to expose them. So far she did not come across any real hard evidence.

In 1994 she remembered watching on the news a story about an American billionaire who purchased a castle in Scotland and was sailing it to the states. Her curiosity gotten the better of her she went to Scotland and checked in a hotel Wyvern that had special tour where people who were staying there got to travel out to watch as work men tore down the castle.

In 1996 Grandpa Limerick visited again.

"I'm giving ye a special invite," He appeared in his true form. Still dressed in green with a derby hat on top of his fiery crown. He stood at a little over three feet tall.

"And what is that?" Angelica proudly stared down at him.

"I'm inviting ye to The Gathering."

"And what may I ask is that?"

"Its when all of Oberon's children return to Avalon. We haven't been home in over a thousand years."

"I'm invited because I'm a quarter fey?"

"Aye tis be true." She chewed on her lip as she thought about it

"Very well let m' turn over m' practice t' another doctor."

They were close to being the first ones to arrive as the gathering took place. 

"Greetings Limerick," Oberon smiled at him. "And who might this be." His eyes landed on Angelica.

"This is my granddaughter Angelica," Limerick introduce. Angelica gave a small curtsey.

"Her father was Shamus Flannery?" The king of the fey asked. Both luchorpan and halfling lowered their eyes as they nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about his demise."

"Demise?" Angelica's eyes narrowed. "Is that what ye call it?"

"Acushala?" Limerick's voice was strained as he grinned at her. "Don't get angry at Oberon."

"He shouldna say things about m' parents."

"A bit haughty for someone who is mostly human," Oberon frowned at her. This time Limrick snapped his head at his king.

"Ye grace ye dona know who or what her mother is," The luchorpan gasped.

"I'll be happy t' show him m'self grandda." She doubled over and pushed her brown highlighted wings out from her back. The rest of the fey gasped and talked amongst themselves.

"Silence!" The king stood up and held up his hand. "Silence please." He smiled at the half angel when everyone quieted down. "I owe you a bit of an apology angel halfling."

She stayed for a few more days on the island and mingled with the citizens. She tried not to laugh when she learned about the Banshee's gag and was friendly with some of the other Irish fey. She bonded with the gargoyles who introduced her to two of the humans that raised them. Try as she might she couldn't keep Katharine from crying. The princess told her they were tears of joy

When she returned back home months not days had passed. Good thing she tied up all the loose ends before her vacation. Even with much money in the bank she needed to work. she began a business where she designed art works of stained glass and took up singing and playing the guitar.

Early in 1997 she discovered the form of a near dead famished woman and flew her to the hospital. She stayed by the woman's side using her healing power until she was nourished enough to talk. She learned her name was Bethany and promised to dedicate her life to God if she survived.

In the summer of that year she went to America and sold even more windows. She also got a regular singing gig at a coffee house. While in town she went undercover and helped make the Quarrymen look like complete asses, got many of them arrested and their leader committed. She stayed in the city until spring of the following year.

_________________________________________________________________________

__

1999

"What a life," Angelica said as she left the church. "Here I am reflecting on it. All I need is a bus stop bench and a box of assorted chocolates." She stopped in midstep ash she pictured herself telling her life story to complete strangers while offering them candy. "Who would believe it?" She laughed.

On her way back to her house she saw three winged creatures glide towards the direction of the pond. She could never deny her curiosity and ran after them.

She made it in time to see three gargoyles land in a long narrow boat. Well she wasn't sure if the third was a gargoyle or not. While he did have a cat like head like some members of the British clan his wings were bat like, and he also had no tail. She was still pondering what he was when the three of them sailed off into the mist.

__________________________________________________________________________

Her long fingers brushed against the strings of her guitar as the last line of the song echoed from m her throat.

The patrons of the pub set down their drinks to give her applause. Angelica stood up and gave a light bow before she strapped her instrument to her back and made her way to the bar. Her towel and drink. The night before she learned there were two other rapists that were caught by three mysterious creatures and turned over to the authorities.

"May I ask what yer drinking?" The man next to her asked. He was tall with silver hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He was dressed in black and had a bit of a Scottish brought to his voice.

"Rum and warm milk topped with a bit o Irish cream," Angelica explained. The man nodded.

"Sounds pretty good," He held out his arm. "Oh miss?" The woman behind the counter paused in front of him. "I'll have what this young lady is drinking." He pointed at Angelica.

"I'll get ye a glass."

"So what brings ye t' Ireland?" Angelica asked.

"I'm visiting while on summer vacation."

"What do ye do?"

"I teach at Colombia University." He smiled as his drink was set down before him. "And what do ye do besides sing here?"

"I design windows and other works of stained glass."

"Do ye live alone?" He took a sip. "This is pretty good."

"Ye have no idea the loneliness that I feel." She sighed before returning to her own drink.

"Lassie ye don't know loneliness till ye lived m' life." She tried not to roll her eyes ash she nodded and smiled.

"M' name is Angelica."

"Lennox McDuff." He held out a hand wich she promptly shook.

__

The End


End file.
